voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Thace
Thace is a soldier of the Galra Empire working under Commander Prorok. He mysteriously enables the Voltron team to escape during their attempt to rescue Princess Allura from Zarkon's Central Command, with everyone left unaware. Thace is actually a spy working for a rebel Galra faction called the Blade of Marmora. After Prorok is suspected of Thace's actions instead and taken away to become a Robeast, Zarkon promotes Thace to the rank of Commander and places him in charge of investigating for spies within the Empire. Unfortunately, Thace is cornered by the investigations of Haggar and her Druids, and is brutally tortured for information; the rebel refuses to crack under the pain, and escapes his bonds to assist the Voltron Team in disabling power on Zarkon's Command Ship by detonating the Central Hub. His attempt is successful, but Thace willingly dies in the resulting explosion. Appearance Thace is an athletic, mature-aged Galra with perky hair/fur and purple skin. He is above-average height for a Galra soldier and he uses his muscular build to his advantage during fights. He has humanoid features like two arms, five fingers on each hand, a Roman nose, and yellow eyes. He has strong cheekbones, intense eyebrows some modest chin scruff. He also has white streaks in his hair, which in Human culture, indicates maturity and wisdom. Personality Due to his limited screen time, much of Thace's personality can only be discerned through his actions. As one of the spies of the Blade of Marmora, Thace is dutiful soldier, dedicated to the downfall of Zarkon and commits himself solely to his duties. A sign of his immensely disciplined mind is his ability to activate his luxite blade, which can only be achieved by Galrans of immense willpower and humility. Due to his role as a spy, Thace is calm, collected, and incredibly observant, being one of the top-ranked moles within Zarkon's ranks. He seldom emotes more than his orders, and he is a level-headed individual. Thace is also a rather intelligent individual, able to deduce Keith's Galran heritage by how he was able to wield a Marmoran luxite blade. Thace is ultimately characterized by his unselfish and self-sacrificing nature, putting himself in constant risk for his cause, and in the end willingly gave up his life in order to see the end of Zarkon's reign despite Keith's protests for him to leave with him. Abilities Due to his role as a spy, Thace was an expert in subterfuge, sabotage, computer hacking and communications, deception, and more. As an agent of the Blade of Marmora, Thace was also a master swordsman, able to activate his blade even when not in direct contact with it, such as when he freed himself from captivity by awakening the sword through sheer willpower to cut through his restraints. Thace was also highly resistant to torture and interrogation, suffering from days of relentless torment and electro-torture from Haggar and her druid underlings without cracking. He was practically fearless, and rigged the central control room of Zarkon's flagship and base as a bomb, dying with a smile on his face. Gallery Thace and Prorok.png Thace asks the Prorok.jpg Prorok, Thace and Galra Soldiers.jpg Thace_Fighters.png|Thace scrambling the fighters. Thace_Hull_Breach.png|Thace realizing a Lion has breached the hull. S2E08.64. Thace is sneaky sneaky.png S2E08.151. Haggar wishes to speak with you.png S2E08.152. Uh oh Thace realizes he might be in trouble.png S2E08.214. Thace is in the hot seat.png S2E08.216. That is very alarming.png S2E08.218. Thace says no.png|Thace fights in the name of Galra…Haggar just forgot to ask which one. Thace claims to be faithful to Zarkon.png 2017-01-20 (1).png 2017-01-20 (2).png|Thance being promoted S2E09.134. Thace not happy about Druid's assistance.png S2E09.135. I've analyzed the sentry that was destroyed.png S2E09.137. Thace goes oh snap they're on to me.png S2E09.138. Thace looks disgruntled.png S2E09.235. Thace is like did I lose that creep yet.png S2E09.236. Another side profile of Thace.png|…how exactly do his ears work, again? S2E09.237. Thace back view.png S2E09.240. Thace don't like you Creepy McBirdface.png Thace and Galra Druid.png S2E11.135. Thace head tilt.png S2E11.138b. Thace no it's a trap 3.png S2E11.139. Such a tiny piece of trouble.png|IT security rule #2: If you left it unattended, don’t trust it. S2E11.140. Thace looking surprised.png Thace was Damaged.png S2E11.347. I'll get the truth out of you one way or another.png S2E12.19. Thace is not intimidated by your tactics creepy McBirdface.png S2E12.22b. Thace getting tortured by druids 3.png S2E12.28. Y U no tell us things.png S2E12.161. Thace getting zapped for what is the count now.png|Not the kind of roast you want to attend. S2E12.162b. Stick a fork in Thace he's well done 3.png S2E12.166. Druid jump scares are the worst.png S2E12.167. Poor Thace could use a drink or several.png|Poor dude could use a few drinks. Stiff or otherwise. S2E12.171. Or maybe not.png S2E12.206. Dude you look like hell.png S2E12.207a. Thace is ignoring you guys 2.png S2E12.209. Thace looks shocked at someone being competent about security.png S2E12.217a. Thace battling against druid 2.png S2E12.230a. Thace SMASH 2.png S2E12.255. Thace working on work around.png S2E12.274. It leads to the second deck.png S2E12.281. It was an honor to meet you.png S2E12.311. Thace engaged in firefight.png S2E12.312. Thace ducks for cover one last time.png Thace (Before exploding the system).png Thace's Final Moment.png|Real heroes die with a smile. S2E12.315. I guess there are worse ways to go out.png|Sorry Thace. Only the good die young. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Galra Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Galra Commanders Category:Galra Officers Category:Blade of Marmora